Adolf Hitler
(birth) | allegiances= Nazi Germany | birth=20 April 1889 | death=30 April 1945 }} Adolf Hitler (also known as the "Führer") was the leader of Nazi Germany and described by Colonel Musgrove as being "obsessed with the occult," hence his interest in acquiring the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail. Biography A soldier in World War I, he gained recognition through the publication of his autobiographical work Mein Kampf, which also expounded on his views of National Socialist ideology and Aryan racial superiority. His views attracted many other Germans who had felt betrayed by the weakening of Germany in the Treaty of Versailles. In 1929, the Wayua leader Maleiwa sought to entice Hitler into an alliance over the power the alicorn, planning to later betray him in place of his own ambitions of global supremacy. Maleiwa, however, was stopped by Indiana Jones, before a meeting could take place. The 1930s saw the National Socialist party gained political power, and Hitler became chancellor of Germany. He worked to remove many of the democratic institutions in Germany, proclaiming himself "Führer", and sought to rebuild the German industrial and military base, and began programs to harass and eliminate those who he felt were contaminating German society: Jews, Gypsies, communists, homosexuals and political dissidents. His interest in the occult and in archaeological artifacts prompted Nazi research and recovery expeditions into artifacts to either support his views of Aryan racial superiority or to be used as weapons against Nazi enemies. In 1938, he was presiding over a bookburning rally in Berlin. As he was being escorted from the forum, he came face to face with a man in a Nazi offier's uniform who held a book in his hands. Not knowing the man was a disguised Indiana Jones or the book was the Grail diary, Hitler took the book, asked one of his aides for a pen, signed the book, and returned it to the startled officer before continuing on his way. Seeking to expand Germany, he first used diplomatic means to gain territories in building a greater German state, then invaded Poland in 1939, starting World War II. In 1945, with the defeat of Germany likely, and Berlin near invasion, he committed suicide. Behind the scenes In Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Hitler was played by Michael Sheard, who also appeared in Raiders of the Lost Ark as the U-boat captain. Sheard also appeared in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (as Admiral Ozzel) with Harrison Ford and Julian Glover. Sheard had already played Hitler several times - in the TV movie Rogue Male (1976); in a two-part episode of the TV series The Tomorrow People (1978), entitled "Hitler’s Last Secret"; and in the TV movie The Dirty Dozen: The Next Mission (1985) - and would go on to play him one more time, in the documentary Hitler of the Andes (2003). He also played Heinrich Himmler three times in his career. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Interior World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' junior novelization *''Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel 1989 *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' junior novel 2008 *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' External links * Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf Hitler, Adolf